To the Past
by flarey phoenix
Summary: When a special day is interrupted, a desperate king and queen send their daughter back in time to warn their past selves of the crisis...but will she be able to convince them of who she is? B5xRoxy, ChamxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the day of the princess's birth; unfortunately...the guest of honour was a no show

"Where the heck is she?" the queen sighed as she looked from behind the curtain looking at the crowd of people that had gathered.

"Who knows...probably hiding away like usual," the king smirked

"Oh shush you," she spoke playfully

"I'll keep the crowd busy, you go find her," he grinned then walked out into the crowd as the queen searched the palace.

"Tia!!" she called then knocked on the young princess's door

"I'll be right there!" a young female voice yelled

"No you won't," the queen sighed then walked in to see the young princess's green coloured arms full of oil and grease whilst she worked on something.

"I said I'd be right there mum," she frowned

"Yeah, well your party started an hour ago," the Queen sighed

"... You know I hate those things," Tia sighed as she closed the lid on the small machine

"I know honey, I did too when I was your age... but you'll have to learn how to socialize sooner or later," the queen sighed

"...Fine, but you owe me," Tia sighed and walked into her closet.

"There's a good girl," the Queen smiled softly. About 30 minutes after the young princess walked out of the closet/bathroom (kinda a mix, there's a bathroom IN the closet) wearing a long-ish dark purple dress with arm length black satin gloves "very pretty," the Queen smiled softly. Tia then tried to do her hair...which really wasn't working "c'mere," the Queen sighed then took the brush and began to brush the long sky blue locks of hair.

"It's no use mum... it's hopeless," Tia huffed

"I'm not givin up yet honey," the Queen smiled then clipped the young girls hair round the back of her head in a half pony tail then placed the tiara securely on her head "there," she grinned triumphantly

"Thanks mum..." Tia sighed then stood up and changed her boots for slightly high heeled silver shoes.

"You look beautiful honey," the Queen smiled

"Yeah... but you're not the odd one out all the time," Tia sighed

"Wanna bet," the queen winked "I know exactly what it's like to be different... but hey, you're one of a kind honey, you're special, you're mine and your fathers special little angel, now... get to that party before I teleport you there," the Queen grinned as Tia smiled then walked out the room towards the main hall where the party was.

The Queen swiftly made her way over to the king and wrapped her arms around him from behind

"She's coooming," she spoke quietly in a sing-song voice

"So you found her then?" he asked brushing the long-ish dirty blond hair out of his eyes

"Yeah, she was bein like you...as always," the Queen smiled

"Ah, fixing/inventing something then?"

"Indeed" she nodded then looked to the stairs "ooh, look," she whispered as the crowd turned to look at the young girl walking down the stairs nervously.

"She looks beautiful," the King smiled

"I thank you," the Queen grinned as he smirked.

As Tia made it to the last step she gulped and thought about making a dash for the exit but a young boy walked over and smiled

"May I have this dance?" he asked as she looked at her parents, both nodded and mouthed 'go' whilst making the 'pushing' gestures with their hands.

"Y-yeah..." she replied and took his hand. He led her to the centre of the room as the music went on slowly. Unfortunately, the happy night came to an end rather quickly. The doors opened letting in the howling winds that blew out the candles.

"Tia!" the queen yelled making the young girl run over to her parents "Honey...Coluans..." the Queen spoke fearfully to her husband

"...EVERYONE SCATTER; GET OUT OF HERE, QUICKLY INTO THE CAVERNS BENEATH THE PALACE!" he yelled as the crowd quickly dispersed into the caverns

"What are they doing... they've stayed quiet for ages!" Tia whimpered

"Guess they were biding their time, Tia; whilst me and your father deal with them... we want you to get help," the Queen hurried as she saw the many battleships outside entering the atmosphere

"But mum..." Tia mumbled as the queen hugged her daughter

"Hurry, escape...to the past, get out of here... before it's too late," she spoke softly as her husband handed her a small device

"Use this to get back to mine and your mothers' teenager times... warn us... just don't creep us out," he winked

"...How?" Tia asked

"Warn us... tell us that the Coluans never give up... they never just sit back and watch... they'll strike when we least expect it... remember...don't creep us out," The Queen smiled sadly then the king put in the coordinates "now get going" they both hugged her as the time bubble appeared just as an explosion rocked the palace

"GO!" the king hurried as the queens outfit dematerialized and rematerialized as a lilac outfit with black boots and black arm length gloves

"That fucker wrecked my garden!" she growled as her hands flared up

"Honey, the LANGUAGE!" the King dead-panned then pushed Tia into the bubble as his own outfit changed into a dark purple outfit with three circles on his chest. "Go for it, oh... and the time I've set it for, me and your mother aren't together... just friends... so, good luck," he winked then ran out after his wife (guess who they are and you get a cookie!)

"...Ok dad..." she gulped then closed the bubble as it disappeared to the past...just as the palace exploded taking _everything_ with it.

**Well... I got this idea whilst being a lazy git lying in bed... so yeah, enjoy the randomness that is: a little girl trying to get her parents to believe that they are actually her parents XD**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Legion HQ was basically normal, if you count the two main scientists screaming, shouting and yelling at each other 'normal'.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE METAL HEAD!!" Roxy screamed

"YOU IDIOTIC FISH-STICK!" Brainy yelled back

"OOOH, THAT'S IT!" she fumed and went to punch him but Lightning Lad grabbed both her arms as Timberwolf grabbed both Brainy's arms

"What's gotten into you two?!" they both shouted

"HE CHANGED MY PLANS!!" she raged

"BECAUSE THEY WERE WRONG!!" he argued loudly

"I TRUSTED YOU!!" she fumed

"...What's that got to do with anything?" he frowned as he stopped struggling

"I trusted you to see me as an equal... someone you could work with without changing things, but no... You just couldn't stop yourself," she growled then pulled out of Lightning Lads grip and stormed off back to the lab as Brainy turned battle mode, making Timberwolf let go. He then changed back and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"You messed up again right?" Timberwolf sighed

"Yeah..." Brainy sighed, running his hand through his long-ish hair

"What was the idea this time?" Lighting Lad asked as they sat down next to the 15 year old

"It was an idea for a pair of cuffs that sent a small electric current through the cuffed person that paralyzed them temporarily, giving the science police enough time to get the convict to Tacron Galtos" he explained

"...That's a good idea!" Lightning Lad frowned

"Had its faults though right?" Timberwolf asked

"Not really, no... The plan was amazing..." he shrugged

"But your ego got in the way?" Lightning Lad asked smirking

"Exactly..." Brainy sighed resting his head in his hands

"Sooner or later you won't be able to patch things up with her... you know that right?" Timberwolf asked slightly concerned

"I think I already blew it this time guys... she knew it would work no matter what, she'd already come up with suitable calculations and a tester... that's why she's so mad... because I accused her of being wrong when I shouldn't of," he explained

"You know what Brainy?" Lightning Lad asked

"What?"

"You are the dumbest smart person we've ever met," Timberwolf put his hand on the boys shoulder

"Thanks," Brainy spoke sarcastically.

"Well... if I were you, I'd go try and fix it," Lightning Lad smirked as Brainy stood up

"Yeah, good idea," he sighed then went to walk off but a bright light caught their attention. The three turned to look at the light to see a time bubble appear then disappear leaving a gust of hot wind... and an unconscious green skinned 11 year old. On instinct Timberwolf cautiously walked closer to the girl as she groaned. Her eyes shot open to reveal an enchanting amethyst colour as she shot up and looked around wildly.

"Are you ok?" Timberwolf asked

"..." her eyes began to water, as she wrapped her arms around her legs whimpering

"I think you scared her," Lightning Lad whispered as Timberwolf growled at him then knelt down next to the young girl, who looked into his eyes, but he couldn't see fear in hers... he saw sadness.

"What's your name?" he asked softly, his gruff voice making the tone sound funny

"T-Tia..." she answered quietly as she sniffed sadly

"And how did you get here?" he asked

"M-my mum and dad... t-they put me in the time bubble... sent me here..." she whimpered

"And where are your mum and dad?" Lightning Lad asked as she looked at him

"...Gone," and she burst into tears knowing the fate of her parents.

"Someone get Roxy down here, she's good with kids ain't she?" Lightning Lad asked

"Indeed," Brainy spoke as Tia looked at him, he couldn't tell what she was feeling but it looked like she was... happy to see him. "Brainy to Roxy... you there?"

"Leave me alone glitch head!" the angry voice shouted through the flight rings microscopic speakers as he winced

"We have a situation...need your help," he sighed

"Aren't _you_ smart enough to deal with it?" she growled in response

"...This calls for maternal instinct," he explained as silence fluttered over the comm system

"... I'll be there in a sec," she responded finally then teleported to where they were. Once she saw the girl she immediately knelt down next to her "are you ok honey?" she asked softly as Tia gulped "c'mere," Roxy sighed opening her arms invitingly as the girl took the chance and allowed Roxy to pull her into a comforting embrace "ok...you guys SUCK at comforting children," she scowled as she ran her fingers through her long hair "and you," she pointed to Brainy "...just plain suck," she shrugged as Brainy sighed and hung his head in defeat whilst she hugged the girl; said girl snuggled closer to Roxy with a smile on her face.

"Roxy?" Brainy asked

"What?" she growled

"I'm sorry," he sighed

"Yeah you bloody well should be, there was NOTHING wrong with that plan, and YOU just let your big head get the better of you and change something that had NO faults what so ever!" she exclaimed

"Will you just stop!?" he stressed "i'm _trying_ to apologise here an-

-Well you're not doing a very good job!" she growled interrupting him

"P-please stop..." Tia mumbled as both legionnaires looked down at her shaking form then sighed

"Ok honey... ok," Roxy sighed rubbing the youngsters back comfortingly as she yawned then nodded off to sleep. Roxy picked her up and took her to her room, completely snubbing Brainy who attempted to speak but didn't get a chance. (Even those two have arguments XD)

"You blew it," both guys chorused then walked past the young android to go to the lounge as he sighed then walked to the lab. Roxy had led the youngster in her bed and pulled the covers up over her, up to her neck then tucked her in as Tia smiled at her.

"Rest up now, we'll ask you questions later, ok?" Roxy asked softly as the young girl nodded then fell back to sleep. When she got outside her room Brainy was there "and what do _you_ want?" she growled

"Look Roxy, i'm _sorry_, I made a mistake... the plans were perfect... I just... didn't want to believe that they were better than my own plans," he sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Well believe it or not, Brainiac 5 I AM smart, whether you like it or not, I DO have good and SMART ideas... sometimes. You have to stop accusing me of being wrong!" she yelled only quietly to make sure Tia didn't wake back up.

"I will try to stop... can we just... forget this happened, the plans are fixed and changed back to what you originally designed, and ready for you to start building," he smiled slightly as she let a ghost of a smile creep onto her face

"... You mean we right?" she asked as he grinned

"You forgive me?" he asked and she nodded

"C'mon B5... you honestly expect me to stay mad at you?" she grinned and hugged him

"I thought I'd seriously blown it this time," he sighed as she let go

"Eh... not yet you haven't," she winked then a noise alerted them, and they turned around to see Tia poking her head around the door "weren't you resting?" Roxy asked bending down slightly

"I-I'm not tired..." she spoke quietly and shyly

"Ok Tia... how about we take you to Saturn Girl... see what happened to you?" Brainy offered as Tia stood behind Roxy looking slightly shy.

"Ok..." she answered quietly letting the two lead her to the telepath.

**You'll soon enough see Psy from the story 'I can't feel love' pop up in here as DK has asked me to plop her in here as Tia's godmother :D. Now in this you'll find Tia seems shy to begin with... but soon enough you'll see she's not as shy as she makes herself out to be. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Saturn Girl?" Brainy asked making the blonde girl turn around

"Hmm?" she responded then looked down at the youngster frowning "...do I WANT to know why there's a little girl here with your blue hair and his green skin?" Saturn girl frowned as Roxy and Brainy looked down at the little girl then at each other

"...She's not ours!" they both exclaimed in unison as Tia giggled and squeezed both their hands happily.

"Where'd she come from?" Saturn girl asked kneeling down to the youngsters' height (she's a small 11 year old XD)

"Her parents put her into a time bubble and sent her here... apparently they're gone," Roxy explained

"_TIME bubble_ huh?" Saturn girl sighed as both teens frowned

"...What?" they asked in unison as Tia laughed then took something out of her pocket and then a screwdriver out of the other and began fiddling with it as she sat down on a chair.

"You two; leave now," Saturn girl instructed as they nodded and left the room, making Tia frown and look around

"Where'd they go?" Tia asked putting the small gadget down

"They've just gone outside for some air... now; may I read your mind... to see where you've come from?" Saturn Girl asked

"No need... i'll explain everything," Tia smiled softly as Saturn girl sat down

"Go on then,"

"As you've probably guessed... my name is Tia Dox... future princess of Nanguala," Tia smiled

"So you ARE their..."

"Yes, but I never knew my father as a Coluan..." Tia sighed sadly

"Oh?" Saturn girl frowned curiously

"In my time, he and my mother are the King and Queen of Nanguala, he's human... only green..." Tia explained as Saturn girl frowned trying to think of ways that he could possibly become a human.

"Why don't you tell them?" Saturn girl asked

"Well... my actual dad told me not to freak them out... so... i'm gonna wait until they figure it out, they're a smart couple they'll get it... eventually," Tia smiled

"So what happened?" Saturn girl asked softly as Tia gained a saddened look

"Well... things that seem silent... can cause uproar when you least expect it..." Tia started as Saturn girl listened "it's my birthday today... well it will be, and the Coluans had been silent for Mora knows how long... even since before I was born... but, on my birthday... they attacked. They brought the entire army, mum and dad didn't have time to prepare, the palace was destroyed just as the time bubble brought me here... taking my parents with it," Tia explained with tears in her eyes "mum told me to warn them... make sure it doesn't happen... be prepared, I don't know how I can," She whimpered as Saturn girl gave her a hug

"Tia, your parents may not know you're theirs... but at least one of them has the maternal instinct needed, give Brainy some time, he'll get there eventually," Saturn girl winked as the door opened. "Cham can you give me a second?" Saturn girl sighed as the changeling frowned

"Who's she?" Cham asked pointing to Tia as she wiped her tears away

"This is Tia... Tia Dox," Saturn girl smiled as Cham grinned

"Nice to meet you," he bowed slightly; thankfully he was one of the Legionnaires that DIDN'T know Brainy's actual name... so all was good.

"..." Tia froze, she stared at him shocked

"Tia?" Saturn girl asked

"...Y-you're... Reep Brande..." she breathed as he frowned, Saturn girl mimicked the expression

"You know this boy?" Saturn girl asked as Tia looked at her

"I've heard of him... but never before have i met him," she explained

"...i'm lost," Cham frowned

"Tia here came from around..."

"Seventeen years into the future," Tia smiled softly

"Whoa... well, who are you?" Cham asked smiling

"I believe...Saturn Girl has already explained that," Tia winked then grabbed the small gadget she'd been working on then began tinkering again.

"Saturn girl?" Cham asked

"Hmm?"

"Could you... come with me for a second?" Cham asked and led the taller Titanian female to the hallway

"What's wrong Chameleon Boy?" Saturn girl asked curiously

"Where'd she come from and _why_ does she look so familiar?" Cham asked in a hushed tone

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that... but she'll know a lot of things that you yourself won't really get... she's bound to be a VERY smart little girl," Saturn girl smirked, knowing all too well, who the girls' parents were.

"Can I...?"

"Talk to her?" Saturn girl asked

"Yeah..."

"Sure, go ahead" Saturn girl smiled and walked back into the room to see Tia playing with a little machine animal on the floor, that seemingly sprang to life from the little gadget she'd been tinkering with.

"What's that?" Cham asked sitting down next to her

"This is Pip, say hello Pip," Tia instructed as the little machine trotted over to Cham and...Barked?

"It's... cute," Cham smiled as Tia grinned and plucked Pip from the floor and nestled him on her lap where he 'yawned' and fell into what could only be described as 'recharge'.

"He was my last birthday present off my father... he was just a few parts then... I put him together and added a few things making him... well... basically alive, he eats drinks and sleeps," Tia smiled

"He's a dog right?" Cham asked curiously, she frowned then nodded

"I believe so... dad told me it was an animal from Earth, something one of the family friends had suggested he get me, but the water on the planet was too much of a hazard for a live animal, so he got me Pip," she smiled sadly, stroking the sleeping 'dog'.

"So... have any powers?" he asked trying to change the subject, noticing her upset expression

"Yes, my abilities are focused on water" she perked up

"What can you do with it?" he asked smirking

"I can pluck it out of thin air," she smiled and moved her hand around as water appeared swirling around in a ball just hovering over her palm

"...What else can you do?" he asked smiling she then moved her fingers changing the shape of the blob of water, turning it into a small version of Chameleon Boy, it stood on her hand then walked to the tips of her fingers, bowed to him then turned to ice. "Wow..." he breathed as she gave him the small ice sculpture,

"He won't melt," she smiled and stood up

"Where are you going?" Cham asked frowning

"Well... before she died, my mum was trying to teach me one of her abilities... I had the legs down... but the rest of me wouldn't cooperate, I've been learning how to morph, i can only get wolf like legs so far..." she sighed

"...I can help if you like?" he offered smiling

"You'd really do that?" she asked wide eyed

"Sure," he grinned "but first... how'd you know me?" he asked

"... My mum told me stories of you and how you saved something rather big..." she sighed

"... So you'd never met me?" he asked frowning

"No... I never got the chance," she spoke softly

"Why?" he asked cautiously

"If I tell you it could change history... all I can say is... good job Chameleon boy, you're a hero," she smiled.

**Long story short, he died TT.TT, the 'friend of the family' is Bouncing Boy :D he mentioned a dog and Brainy got the idea to get her Pip XD now Saturn Girl knows who's kid she is... maybe she might be able to help :D **

**And no worries... Psy WILL be making her appearance sooner or later -.-' if i can get the chapter right, she'll be popping up in the next chapt :)**


End file.
